Codename: Rogue
by Shadow Songstress
Summary: Eren is a hacker prodigy. Levi is a powerful member of the S.W.A.T. division. Together these two must combine their skills to crack a seemingly unsolvable case. R&R AU Levi/Eren
1. Chapter 1

**Okay I know I have two stories up but I seriously have to get this story out before it drives me insane. I hope you will all like this new story that I've come up with! Judging from the responses I got from Falling For You and Tsubasa, I have a good feeling this one will be successful as well. I was partially inspired again by the excellent manga Bloody Monday (including the live action drama) so this will be a hacker-themed fic! Please go easy on me as usual!**

**Summary: Eren is an infamous hacker, known for his skills of hacking into even the most secure of systems. When a bizarre string of murders begin arising around the city, he is recruited by the police to help crack the case. Partnered with a seemingly blunt and unapproachable lance corporal known as Levi, a race against time begins as the two cooperate to find the culprit. What they discover will ultimately put their hearts, and their feelings for one another, to the ultimate test.**

**Rating: M**

**Setting: AU**

**Reviews are welcome!**

**Constructive criticism as well!**

**Anything else will be ignored!**

**Without further ado I present my newest story.**

**Codename: Rogue**

* * *

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Codename: Rogue**

**xXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**The Hacker: Eren**

A figure traversed down a crowded street carrying a laptop and a cup of coffee. Weaving in and out of the various bystanders to get to his destination, the man made a sharp right turn, crossing the street with quick strides, and then entered inside a lavish building. The security guard at the front greeted him with a bow, allowing him to proceed straight to the elevators. Thanking the man with a murmured word of gratitude, he made his way over to said elevator, pressing the button for the 10th floor when the lift arrived.

Stepping out of the lift when it stopped on the designated floor, he fished out a key-chain, inserting one key into the lock and twisting the knob open. Only when he was safely inside did the man exhale loudly, locking the door and placing his laptop down on the table.

"Eren? Are you back already?" a voice called from the kitchen.

A woman with short dark locks poked her head out from the room. "Oh. You're back early today," she noted.

"Yea. I got out early from work. What's for dinner today Mikasa?"

"Curry rice, miso soup, and a few dishes of meat and vegetables."

Eren licked his lips. "Sounds good. I'll just finish up some work here."

His adopted sister gave a wave of her hand in acknowledgement, disappearing back inside the kitchen to keep an eye on the stove. Starting up a sleek silver laptop while taking another sip of his drink, the ravenette waited for the device to boot up. After logging into his personal desktop, Eren clicked on a program and a black window popped up.

"Time to work my magic," he said to himself.

Fingers seemed to dance across black keys as he typed numbers and alphabets into the box, watching as green letters prompted him for more commands. He smiled when another screen with flashing letters spelling out ACCESS GRANTED emerged.

He was a hacker.

A notorious one at that.

On the outside he was a normal teenager by the name of Eren Jaeger.

But give him a laptop and a designated objective, he becomes Rogue.

Rogue the infamous hacker.

His latest assignment was to hack into a large corporation and steal their data pertaining to sales. His client requested the information after suspecting someone within the company was illegally laundering money. Since the person didn't want to make this investigation public, he hired Eren to hack into their system and find evidence leading back to the perpetrator.

Jade eyes flicked back and forth from the screen as he read the information, then sent it to his client in one attachment.

"That's done," he arched his back to stretch out his stiff limbs.

"Dinner's ready," his sister called.

A hand closed the laptop. "I'll come help you."

* * *

"This is the third case this week! It can't keep going on like this," a blonde man stated, pointing to one of the files on the table.

Someone reached out a hand to take said file, carefully scanning the contents with criticizing eyes. The man was none other than Levi, a well-known corporal who has cracked many cases, and was a celebrated celebrity of sorts within the police force. Those who know him are well aware of his vast array of skills. Many don't question him when he speaks.

"What can we do? There's no clues left like the previous two cases," a woman spoke up.

"The death toll will continue to rise unless we can stop this."

Levi slapped the document down. "How many know about this right now?" he asked in a soft voice.

Erwin rubbed his forehead wearily. "No one outside the police force as of now. I don't know how long we can keep this under wraps though. Japan is furious with us right now. This is the third agent who has died on American soil since being sent over to help us investigate."

"Our higher-ups are getting impatient and want results about this _virus_ that's been going around. CIA and the FBI have no idea who or what is behind these string of attacks. All we have information on are the victims, what they were doing prior to succumbing, and any other relative information on their daily lives. I've reviewed them many times over and still not a single clue," Erwin picked up another file, thumbing through the data charts while he spoke.

"What if we get someone to help us?" Eld suddenly suggested.

All eyes in the room turned towards the officer. "And who do you suggest we ask for help?" asked Levi with a raised eyebrow.

Eld swallowed nervously "There is that hacker...who goes by the codename Rogue?"

Murmurs and whispers erupted from around the room as Eld lowered his head.

"Are you insane? That man has caused enough trouble for us in the past by hacking into our systems! We're just lucky he didn't do anything drastic such as releasing sensitive information to the press," Petra stated, shaking her head at her squad member.

"I know but it's worth a try right? If we can get Rogue to work for us, maybe his hacking skills will become of use when another attack initiates. We all know the attacks start through an online exchange right? Which means there must be someone here the perpetrator is contacting. Otherwise it would be impossible to launch any sort of assault without leaving a clue behind. If we can get him to hack into the database and trace the source of these chats, then we can prevent another death from happening!" argued Eld, keeping a steady gaze on Petra.

"Even if we were to find this Rogue, how will we ensure he will cooperate with us? There's no guarantee he'll agree to help us crack this case," said Oluo from the rear of the room.

"He _can _help us decode this encrypted message we managed to intercept from Russia, which was headed towards China. None of our computer experts managed to even remotely break through the firewall it's surrounded by."

Jean shifted his gaze towards his friend Eld. "What makes you so sure he can crack it if none of our top computer experts could?"

"Because he is a prodigy."

* * *

"Eren, I'm going out for a while. Do you want anything from the store?" Mikasa called from her room.

"Yea get me some more fruits. We're running low these days," he replied, standing in front of the balcony window.

His sister came out dressed in a leather jacket and white pants, the red scarf he gave her during Christmas hung around her neck. "I've never seen anyone who loves fruits as much as you do," she shook her head at him.

"An apple a day keeps the doctor away right?"

"You're impossible. I have the keys so don't worry about staying up to let me in," slipping her feet into a pair of knee-high brown boots, Mikasa waved at her brother then proceeded out the door.

Now that his sister was gone from the house Eren looked forward to a peaceful evening with the television set. Before he could even grab the remote to turn it on, his phone started ringing, prompting the ravenette to fish it out of his pocket.

It was an unknown number.

"Hello?"

"Is this Eren Jaeger?" a male voice asked from the other end.

Eren sat up a bit straighter on the couch. "Who is this? How did you get my number?"

"My name is Erwin Smith and I am a captain of the NYPD. I have a request to ask of you."

The ravenette frowned at this, furrowing his brows together thoughtfully as he tried to recall if he had broken any laws lately that would send the police on his trail.

"What request?" he finally responded, albeit wary of the whole conversation.

"I'd like you to come in and help us crack a case that has befuddled us for a quite some time now. Of course you will be compensated for your part in this."

"Why me? I'm just an ordinary citizen."

"We are well aware that you are Rogue, the infamous hacker who has broken into our systems numerous times. Under normal circumstances we would charge you for attempted burglary of top secret information, but we are willing to overlook your previous hacking attempts if you work with us."

A hand ran through messy locks. "What exactly do you want me to do?"

"Help us decode an encrypted message. Come down to the precinct at 10 AM tomorrow and I will give you more details then."

_Click_.

The line went dead.

Tossing his phone aside after locking the screen, Eren flopped backwards onto the couch, staring at the blue ceiling thoughtfully. So the police have asked him to help decode a message? If they knew he was Rogue then there's no point in hiding his skills. As long as the public doesn't find out then he should be good. However he had to keep his guard up. There's no telling if the police would go back on their word once he has helped them.

"Looks like Rogue has finally be exposed..." he murmured, closing his eyes and drifting off into sleep.

* * *

There was a small grin on Erwin's face when he came off the phone after talking to the man known as Rogue, or in this case, Eren Jaeger. Silently he thanked his crew for keeping an eye out on the hacker after the first incident, and managed to trace his -very well hidden- signal back to a small apartment in the suburb of Queens. It was tough as the signal only lasted several seconds before vanishing from cyberspace, but his team never gave up.

"How did it go?" Petra asked.

"I told him to come down here at 10 tomorrow."

"So I take it he's agreed to help us?" added Eld.

"Yes," Erwin turned his gaze onto his friend. "Levi, you're in charge of him starting from tomorrow."

Said man snorted. "I have no time to look after brats such as that hacker."

"You're the best in the squad Levi. With your intuitions and his hacking skills, we can be sure to crack this case before another agent dies."

Icy blue eyes narrowed in annoyance. "Fine. I'll do it."

Erwin clapped his friend on the back. "I knew you would."

* * *

_To be continued..._

_Review?_

_Thoughts? Questions? Comments? Concerns?_

_I'm thinking of scrapping this idea since it didn't seem to flow so well with me._

_What do you guys think?_

_Continue?_

_Scrap it?_

_Let me know!_

_Shadow Songstress~_


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay I know I have two stories up but I seriously have to get this story out before it drives me insane. I hope you will all like this new story that I've come up with! Judging from the responses I got from Falling For You and Tsubasa, I have a good feeling this one will be successful as well. I was partially inspired again by the excellent manga Bloody Monday (including the live action drama) so this will be a hacker-themed fic! Please go easy on me as usual!**

**Summary: Eren is an infamous hacker, known for his skills of hacking into even the most secure of systems. When a bizarre string of murders begin arising around the city, he is recruited by the police to help crack the case. Partnered with a seemingly blunt and unapproachable lance corporal known as Levi, a race against time begins as the two cooperate to find the culprit. What they discover will ultimately put their hearts, and their feelings for one another, to the ultimate test.**

**Rating: M**

**Setting: AU**

**Reviews are welcome!**

**Constructive criticism as well!**

**Anything else will be ignored!**

**Without further ado I present my newest story.**

**Codename: Rogue**

* * *

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Codename: Rogue**

**xXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**The Hacker: Eren Meets Levi**

The next morning Eren woke up around 9:30 AM and had a light breakfast, making sure not to wake up his sister who was still sleeping in her own room. Leaving a note down on the table telling her where he went, the ravenette dressed lightly and slipped out onto the streets. It was past rush hour and the streets weren't as crowded as they usually were whenever he had to go meet a client. Normally he'd prefer meeting somewhere close to his apartment or over the internet, to hide his identity -he wore a mask usually- so today was no exception.

With hands in pockets and sunglasses over his eyes, Eren made his way towards the precinct. His mind was reeling with unanswered questions from the night before. Why on earth would he be selected and how the hell did they know he hacked their system in the first place? He made sure not to leave traces of his signal behind, unless someone managed to catch his trail a mere second before it was covered up.

So those at the precinct weren't as dumb as Eren thought they'd be.

Up ahead the building loomed over the ravenette as he approached the front entrance littered with police vehicles. Mustering whatever courage he had buried within Eren pulled the door open and walked in. Several people worked behind one long counter and he went up to it, stopping in front of a girl with blonde hair, who was staring intently at the computer screen in front of her.

He cleared his throat.

She looked up. "Can I help you?"

"I'm here to see Erwin?" he asked hesitantly.

Her eyes lit up and she pressed a button on the telephone. "Commander, he's here to see you."

"Send him in," came the instant reply.

"Follow that path down to the door on the far end," she instructed him, pointing a finger in the general direction.

Thanking her with a nod of his head Eren made his way down the said corridor and arrived in front of a closed door. A hand paused briefly from the surface, then gave three loud knocks. When he heard someone from the other side declare entry, he twisted the knob and stepped in, finding himself in a small room surrounded by what appeared to be a hoard of members.

Oh boy.

Here goes nothing.

"Are you the hacker calling himself Rogue?" a man Eren presumed to be Erwin asked.

"I am," he replied.

"My name is Erwin Smith, commander of the S.W.A.T. team you see in this room. This is my second-in-command, lance corporal Levi."

Eren locked eyes with a shorter man seated next to Erwin.

"The rest are Mike, Petra, Gunther, Eld, Oluo, and several others who are all out at the moment. Now I presume you know why we've called you here?"

"You need my help with something?"

Someone pushed a laptop forward towards him and Eren felt his fingers twitch slightly as he eyed the screen. Just from a mere glance he could tell whomever tried hacking this file failed, since it didn't take a genius to figure out what the flashing ACCESS DENIED meant. When Erwin gave a nod of his head for the approval, fingers started flying across the black keyboard.

"Are you sure we can trust this guy? He doesn't seem so-"

"Done."

All eyes in the room focused on the ravenette as he pushed the laptop around, revealing the file within the chip which he hacked in less than one minute.

"How did you..."

"Hacker, remember?"

Erwin felt a smile tugging at his lips. "Kid isn't so bad after all. What does the file say?"

"Something about a virus and a plan to mass produce it for sale," Eren murmured, scrolling through the file.

The entire atmosphere in the room changed as soon as he said those words.

* * *

Levi narrowed his eyes when he heard what the kid said after cracking the file in five seconds. At first he doubted the brat's ability to hack something so encrypted like that file when their best agents failed, but after seeing his fingers fly across the keyboard like they were dancing, Levi was beginning to have second thoughts about doubting his abilities.

"What else does the file say?" he asked, crossing his arms together.

"Information about what the virus does and the components used to create it..."

Erwin leaned forward on the desk. "What kind of virus is it?"

"An airborne one with devastating side effects it seems. Once inhaled it will wreak havoc within the human body, shutting down the immune system, preventing the victim from fighting it off until they bleed from all their orifices and die a gruesome death."

Even Levi couldn't help but involuntarily shiver at this.

"Does this virus have a name?" Erwin inquired after sharing a brief look with Levi.

"Titan."

The two leaders came to the same conclusion, but Erwin spoke up as he faced his longtime friend and partner. "That explains how those three Japanese agents died. They must have been exposed to the virus prior to arriving in America and died after their immune systems shut down."

"Hang on. If it's an airborne virus then doesn't it mean we are all infected?" Petra suddenly exclaimed.

Eren beat Levi to an explanation. "No it's not contagious like that. It's an airborne virus and according to the file, one can only be infected when they inhale it in its rawest form, I'm guessing it must be an odorless mist or something like that. It can't be transmitted from human to human, at least not yet from what I'm reading."

"What do you mean not yet?" Levi narrowed his eyes even more.

"Whoever created this virus is trying to find a way to make it transmittable from human to human."

"Do you know how long we have before that happens?"

The ravenette shook his head. "No. I can't tell from this file, but the components needed seem to be complicated and will require at least some time to procure. Unless we can get our hands on a sample of this virus, it'll be hard to find an antidote and cure those infected before the mastermind achieves his or her goal."

"What kind of sick bastard would do this to humanity?" snorted Oluo from the back.

"I have a favor to ask of you...Rogue?"

"Call me Eren."

Erwin smiled. "Eren. I'd like you to remain in contact with us to help crack anymore messages. Your hacking skills, combined with the intelligence of Levi, will enable us to obtain more clues behind these mysterious messages and attacks. What do you say?"

"I refuse to work with this brat," Levi flat out stated.

"What makes you think I'll work with you?" retorted Eren as the two engaged in a stare-down.

"Levi what did you promise me earlier?" Erwin said.

Levi scoffed. "Fine. I'll do it out of respect for you as a friend."

If looks could kill, Eren would've died and went to heaven when Levi stared at him with those sapphire blue eyes.

* * *

_To be continued..._

_Review? _

_Sorry for the really late update? XD I had to remember where I was going with this story aha_

_See you all next chapter!_

_Shadow Songstress~_


End file.
